


Written in Magic 魔法见证

by BlueTower



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTower/pseuds/BlueTower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>魔法是个好助攻。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written in Magic 魔法见证

      梅林的魔法喜欢亚瑟。从第一次见到他就是这样。

      那时候亚瑟正扭住梅林的胳膊，问他会不会用膝盖行走。梅林记得很清楚，他的魔法在体内突突跳动着，想要从他的指尖跃出来，冲向亚瑟。他极力抑制住它，以防止自己在来到卡美洛的第二天就因使用魔法攻击他们伟大的王子而被烧死在行刑架上。

      梅林以为他的魔法是在自我保护。也许把他的魔法说的无私一点，是在试图保护梅林。毕竟那还是他的魔法。

_亚瑟说的对，你是个白痴，梅林。我怎么会想要攻击你的王子？_

      魔法在梅林的脑海里发出声音。然后从他的身体里跳跃出来，在小屋子里画出一道道金色的弧线。

      梅林第一次真正意义上 _看_ 到他的魔法的时候是惊慌的，虽然在惊慌之前，他为它的美丽惊叹了几秒。但是他的确不需要这样明显的效果来使他的魔法更加引人注目一些。他需要低调，他的魔法也是。

      但他后来发现，只有他一人能看到这些金色的线（或者把这叫做魔法的形体和痕迹，随便怎么说），即使连盖乌斯这样通晓魔法的人也无法看见。于是梅林放下心来。只要他的魔法答应听话，他会同意它从他的身体里跑出来，在他身边的空间里自由活动一下，就像那是他的什么小宠物。

      “他当时可是想要打我！还把我关进地牢！”意识到他的魔法正在嘲笑他，梅林叫道。被自己的魔法觉得白痴可不是件令人愉快的事，而这都是亚瑟的错。

_他又不是认真的，你知道他是闹着玩而已。他只是个被宠坏的小王子。_

      魔法跳到他的身边，绕着他的手指打转，帮助他迅速处理好亚瑟盔甲上那些细小的磨痕。

      “我打赌他不是闹着玩！如果没有盖乌斯，他真的会处死我！”梅林放下盔甲，又拿起靴子，把它们伸到魔法跟前，示意它把靴子弄干净。

_拜托对他有点信心，好不好。_

      魔法缩回梅林身体的角落，不再理会他的召唤。

      梅林感觉受到了背叛。被他自己的魔法。

 

\-----

      梅林现在可以说他喜欢卡美洛的冬季，虽然化雪的时候会格外寒冷，但城堡里有烧不尽的暖炉，充足的柴火会保证没有一个房间变冷，完全不用担心受冻的问题。而且白雪覆盖下的城堡美得惊人，总会让梅林站在城垛口上面愣愣地看上一阵。有时他会冻到嘴唇发紫也不自知，然后被亚瑟嘲笑像个女孩。

      “只有女孩才会像你这样看下雪！一个真正的战士就是看到下雪也会想起战斗，哦，我忘了，梅林不是个战士。”

      梅林朝着亚瑟翻了翻眼睛，收走他吃得精光的早餐盘子。

      可是后来，梅林发现亚瑟也开始到城垛口上去看下雪了。

 

      梅林喜欢冬季的另一个原因，是因为他第一次发现可以和自己的魔法对话，就是在他十六岁的冬季。埃尔多的冬季冷得可怕，一到下雪的时候总是伴随着呼啸的狂风，甚至会让牲畜丢失。没人会在这种天气里出门。

      但是家里的柴火用完了，总要有人去再拾些回来。梅林可不能让妈妈在这种天气里出去。于是他披上最厚的外衣，用大围巾裹住脸，只露出两个眼睛。他得尽量保持温暖，而他知道他的魔法会保证他不会迷路。

      他没想过老鲍比会在那个时候出现在树林的边缘。当他正想用魔法把树枝们聚拢起来，再打成一捆的时候。

      “这是什么！”老鲍比伸出手指，指向梅林和那些树枝，惊恐的表情就像看到水中冒出了泥怪。

      “什么也没有…”梅林也惊慌起来，他不能随随便便就被人知道自己在使用魔法。老鲍比的眼睛不好，也许他会以为是自己看错了。但漂浮的空中的树枝？这也太明显了。

      “胡说！我虽然眼睛不好，但脑子还正常！你到底在干什么？”老鲍比想要靠近梅林一看究竟，却又感到畏惧。

_说那是风。_

      有人对梅林说道。这让他吓了一跳。他环顾四周，根本没有别人。而且这声音更像是从他脑子里面发出来的。

_别害怕，我是你的魔法。告诉他那是风。_

      梅林试图镇定了一下情绪，“那是风，你看，是风把树枝吹起来了。”他用魔法模拟出风把树枝吹动的样子，“你看，那边也有。”

      老鲍比惊慌的表情变成了疑惑，他盯着那些树枝看了一会儿，又想要再说些什么。

      “天这么冷，快回去吧！”梅林用他最能抚慰人的语气补充道。他试图露出一个无害的微笑，但他想起自己整个脸都被围巾挡着。

      老鲍比看了看梅林，嘀咕着什么，然后有些畏惧地转身走开了。

 

      “你可以和我对话？”

      当夜深人静，梅林一个人躺在他的小床上，他终于忍不住问出口。虽然他对魔法的了解还不算太多，但他也已见识过魔法的许多神奇之处。可这个，实在是很不同寻常的。

_当然。_

      “可我从一出生就会魔法，你那时候为什么不和我说话？”

_因为你那时既听不懂，也不会说。_

      “呃，我不是这个意思…我是说，我已经十六岁了，你为什么不早点和我说话？”

_因为你快需要我的指引了。你即将走进命运对你的期望之中。_

      “那是什么意思？”

_你会明白的，不需要提前预知。总会有适当的人告诉你这件事。_

      “我还想问最后一个问题…为什么你的声音听起来像个女孩？”

_魔法不分男女，我又不是人类，梅林！_

      “哦…”

_今天的谈话就到这里吧，我觉得你需要早点睡觉，再把自己弄得强壮些。_

      随后，梅林感觉到体内的魔法沉寂下去，不再理会他。

      梅林难以入眠，虽然他的魔法在性格上有些古怪，如果魔法有性格的话，但能和自己的魔法交谈还是非常令人兴奋的一件事。这意味着从此他有了最亲密的伙伴，一个居住在他身体里，了解他一切的朋友。即使他陷入孤独，魔法依然是他的后盾。这一点令他安心。

 

\---

      梅林本以为魔法可以成为他的人生导师。说真的，它在第一天和他说的那些话的确充满了不可知的哲理性。尤其是在来到卡美洛以后，即使有盖乌斯，再勉强算上那条龙，梅林依旧需要他的魔法给他建议和指导。但他却发现它正变得越来越怪异，在与人生导师向背的道路上飞奔而去。

      就像现在，梅林正给亚瑟收拾着他那乱得无可救药的房间，他的魔法在亚瑟的床上盘踞着，然后在王子的枕头上攒成一团。

      亚瑟操练他的骑士们去了，大概需要整整一个上午。这得以让梅林忙中偷闲，和他的魔法说会儿话。

      “从那上面下来，好吗？”梅林无奈地看着它，“希望你不是和薇薇安公主学会这些的，嗅枕头什么的，真的，这太恶心了。”

      他的魔法不为所动。

      梅林拉了一把椅子坐在床边，像是苦口婆心地说服不听话的小孩子，“我知道你喜欢他，虽然这算是很严重的背叛，但我已经原谅你了。金光闪闪的骑士，还是个王子，大家都喜欢这样的人，虽然很少人知道他是多么的白痴和混蛋…无论如何，我都希望你能够收敛一点…”梅林在脑海中搜寻着恰当的表达，“像个魔法的样子。”

_别说的好像你比我更懂怎么当个魔法。_ 那团金色的线跳开了一点，在亚瑟的枕头上舒展自己。梅林尽量不去想象那上面是多么柔软。

_我不会给你惹麻烦的，我只会帮助你。_

      “我可没看出来这一点！你根本只顾自己享受！”梅林皱起眉头。

_你会知道的。_

      魔法将枕头摆回原来的位置，在亚瑟进门的一瞬间窜回梅林体内。

      “你为什么坐在椅子上？”亚瑟眯起眼睛，“我以为我的命令是‘打扫房间’，而不是‘你该坐在椅子上休息一上午，梅林，你最近太累了’？”

      “我…”

      “好了，闭嘴梅林，我不想听你的解释。”亚瑟朝他走过去，把手肘搭在椅背上，他的脸贴近梅林，近到梅林几乎能看清他额角细密的汗珠，“现在，请你抬抬你瘦骨嶙峋的小屁股，去为我准备洗澡水，”亚瑟歪了歪头，“而我，需要坐在这把椅子上休息一下。”

      梅林抿紧嘴巴看向亚瑟，然后快速点了点头。他几乎是飞奔着离开那房间的。

 

\----

      梅林翻遍了他能找到的所有魔法书，包括盖乌斯的存货，包括藏在乔佛里图书馆禁书区的那些，没有一本向他解释了魔法的行为怪异代表了什么。这让梅林十分懊恼。

      当梅林持续第十天这样闷闷不乐的时候，盖乌斯终于忍不住问他到底发生了什么。

      “如果…我是说如果，一个人的魔法举止怪异，这代表了什么？”梅林盯着盖乌斯，怀疑他能不能理解自己。

      “什么叫举止怪异？”盖乌斯的眉毛立起来。这表明他陷入了思考模式。

      “就像…正常情况下不该这么做…我的意思是…”

      盖乌斯的眉毛转换了一个更加陡峭的角度。

      “我的魔法喜欢亚瑟。”梅林泄了气，他把胳膊支在桌子上，用手托住他摇摇欲坠的脑袋。他看向盖乌斯书桌左侧的那一摞书——他的魔法正栖息在上面，似乎毫不在乎梅林对它的控诉。

      “我不知道你是怎么看出来的，梅林，但是一般情况下，”盖乌斯不确定地停顿了一下，“魔法的行为都代表着使用者的内心状态。”

      梅林直起身子看着盖乌斯，“我很怀疑这一点。而且这也有很多地方说不通…”但他的魔法跳了两下表示同意。这让梅林翻了个白眼。

      “我所知的就是这样。也许你最深层的内心状态，你自己也不得而知。”盖乌斯看了梅林一眼，似乎在对那个白眼表示不满。他伸手去拿左侧的书籍，无视了梅林，准备开始他晚间的研究。魔法只好从上面跃下来，转而休息在梅林的肩膀上。

      鉴于盖乌斯结束了对话，梅林只好回他的小房间去休息。离开座椅的时候，他故意抖动了一下肩膀，把上面金色的魔法甩落在地面上。但魔法没有生气，蹦蹦跳跳地跟随梅林回屋去了。

 

\----

      看骑士们训练对梅林来说算是上是放松了。本来他是不被允许呆在训练场上这么长时间的，他应该要在这个时间里为亚瑟收拾房间，把他的脏衣服送到洗衣房，再为他打磨盔甲，但是亚瑟突然表示他在训练时也需要梅林在场。

      “你得在间隙给我喝点水，擦擦汗，类似于这些。”亚瑟是这么说的。

      “你自己的手不能来干这些吗？”梅林表示疑惑。

      “我穿着盔甲，还带着手套，不方便。”

      “可你以前…”

      “没有这么多‘可是’，梅林，我是王子，你得按照我的要求来。” _典型的亚瑟。_

 

       现在梅林就无所事事地坐在训练场边，看着骑士们训练。好吧，看上去像是无所事事，但实际上他可是很忙的。他得密切注意亚瑟的动向，在他觉得亚瑟会渴的时候就把水袋送上去；在亚瑟出汗太多的时候，给他擦擦汗（梅林为此向格温要了一块比原来那块好很多的手帕，莫佳娜建议梅林在手帕上喷点香水，但这个建议让梅林打了个寒颤）；他还得替亚瑟担心，虽然他知道亚瑟是最优秀的，其他人也不敢向他们的王子下手太重，但训练场上毕竟刀剑无眼，梅林可不想亚瑟受伤。

      亚瑟的确是天生的骑士，他挥剑果决，招式灵活，远远胜过卡美洛的其他骑士。在一群人中间，你总是很容易就能将他辨认出来，不仅仅是他的剑术出众，而且在长相方面…梅林突然觉得自己花了过多的时间盯着亚瑟随风飘动的金色短发看。他觉得这一定是他的魔法在蛊惑他。

      亚瑟正看向他这边，梅林赶紧镇定了一下心神，抓起水袋和手帕（没有香水，特此声明）跑向亚瑟旁边。他拔开水袋的塞子，让亚瑟就着他的手喝水，然后控制住自己不去看亚瑟的嘴唇。

      当他抬起头来的时候，梅林吓得差点扔掉手里的水袋。他的魔法正在亚瑟的鬓边，帮他抹去那些细密的汗珠。

      “别碰他！”

      “什么？！”亚瑟吓得呛了一口水。“你说什么？”

      “我…我没说什么…”魔法已经回到了梅林体内。

      “你刚才说‘别碰他’，我听到了。”亚瑟逼视着他。“你在跟谁说话？”

      “我没和谁说话…我昨天没睡好，刚才是我走神了…”梅林赶紧为亚瑟擦了擦汗，转移了他的注意力，“快去吧，他们等着你呢！”

      亚瑟回头疑惑地看了梅林一眼，梅林假装严肃地朝他点了点头，看着亚瑟重新投入到训练当中。

 

\---

       梅林决定自己要和他的魔法来一次正式且严肃的谈话。他无视魔法提出自己要休息的抗议，把它召唤出来。为此梅林把他的魔法书端端正正地摆在他的小床上，作为魔法的坐席。他知道深夜的这个时候不会有人破门而入的。

      “你到底为什么这么做？你这样很可能会害死我！估计魔法是不会死掉的，不然你也在害死你自己！”

_这还不够明显吗。我以为盖乌斯已经和你说明白了。_

      “我不喜欢亚瑟！”梅林在说出这句话的同时感到自己并不是那么底气十足。也许他有一点点喜欢亚瑟，但是绝对在可控范围内，不像他的魔法，已经为了亚瑟走火入魔。

_老天。你还能更迟钝一点吗？那你解释一下，你为什么想看他又不敢看他。_

      有个魔法知道你的全部想法一点也不好。

      “那只是…”

_你再解释一下，上次那个精灵要带他走，你为什么那么惊慌？另一个公主要和他结婚，你为什么那么生气？还有，你为什么执意要替他喝毒酒，两次？在祈福岛，你为什么同意拿自己的命换他的命？_

      有个魔法知道你的全部秘密一点也不好。

      “我惊慌是因为那个精灵是坏人，他们会把亚瑟献给什么神来换取自己的永生；我生气是因为那个公主不是亚瑟的真爱，他有权利追求自己的爱情，不是为他父亲的政治牺牲；至于喝毒酒，还有换命的事…那是因为他是王子！他比我重要多了，我就是来保护他的，这不是你们一直告诉我的吗？”

_别拿王子和仆人这一套来骗你自己了。有几个仆人会这么做？_

       “说明我真的是个好仆人。”梅林撇了撇嘴。

_梅林。你就是不能失去他，是不是？_

       “好吧，我不能失去他。就是这样。”梅林放弃地躺倒在床上，“你们就不该和我说什么命运和硬币的话。”

_是你自己要选择相信的，梅林。这是你的选择。亚瑟是你的选择。_

      “就算是这样，又能怎么样呢？我只是他的仆人。他不可能意识到他对我多么重要。”

_我说过你迟钝了吗？_

      “说过。”梅林翻了翻眼睛。

_很好。不过我还说过我会帮助你的。_

      “老天。”梅林用手捂住脸。

 

\---

      这天梅林走进亚瑟屋子的时候吓了一跳。

      亚瑟正坐在窗边，脸朝着窗外的广场。这个时候他应该是在训练场的，而不是在这里心不在焉的…用匕首抠着墙面？

      “你怎么没去训练？”梅林把新洗好的衣服叠好，放进衣柜里。

      “因为，我不想被别人认为我不顾仆人的死活…或者说是心理健康。”亚瑟看向梅林，眼睛在他的脸上探寻着。

      “心理健康？你是在说我吗？”梅林指了指自己。“我不觉得自己有什么心理不健康。”

      “那么你就需要解释一下了，”亚瑟从窗台上跳下来，“为什么我已经连续一个礼拜收到花、许多葡萄，还有鸡腿？”

      “我不知道，你为什么觉得那跟我有关系？”梅林意识到了不妙，他在内心期望这不是他的魔法所谓的 _帮忙_ ，但他知道这就是。“你知道我一向不希望你吃那么多鸡腿。”

      “因为它们都有署名， _来自M_ 。而我确定自己不认识别的叫M什么的人。”亚瑟走到梅林身边，把他手中忙着折叠的衣服都扔到床上，靠近他，期待着他给出一个答案。

      “那只是因为我觉得…”

      梅林最后看了一眼那些衣服，原本平整的样子已经被毁坏，也许他还要花上几个小时去折叠它们。但那些都不是目前最重要的问题。梅林希望他的魔法在此时给他一些指引，就像老鲍比那次一样。但他的魔法很安静，安静到好像并不存在。

      梅林可以选择。他可以随便编出个什么离谱的答案，亚瑟不会把他怎么样。但是亚瑟离他那么近，他可以感受到亚瑟的呼吸拂过他的脖颈。

      他可以选择亚瑟。

      “那是因为我对你有好感，当一个人对另一个人有好感，他就会这么做，是不是？”梅林抬起头看向亚瑟。

      “你对我有好感？为什么？”亚瑟看着他，深蓝色的眼睛仿佛要把他吸引进去，梅林不确定自己是不是在那里面看到了希望与渴求。

      “也许因为你是我的王子，我的命运。也许都不是。你是我最重要的人，最在乎的人。因为你就是你。”

      梅林看到亚瑟微笑起来。靠近他，再靠近他，然后亚瑟的嘴唇吻上他的，温暖、湿润。先是试探的一下，然后是绵长的亲吻。梅林最后看到的是亚瑟金色的睫毛和轻闭的眼睛。然后他也闭上眼睛陷入这个亲吻当中，直到已经欠缺空气，他们才不舍地分开。

      “我想你明白我的意思了。”亚瑟轻轻说道。

      “是的。”梅林回答，几乎站不稳。“你应该早点表达你的意思。”

      “我一直在表达，是你没有看懂。”

      “有人说过我很迟钝。”

      “我猜也是。”亚瑟的手指抚上梅林的脸颊。“那我们就别再浪费时间了。”

      梅林眨眨眼睛，然后他们又开始了第二个亲吻。

 

 

\---

      “王冠！梅林，王冠！”亚瑟在屋子里搜索着，“我快要迟到了！”

      “我记得昨天晚上你放在了…”梅林的声音从枕头的缝隙中间漏出来。

      “别提昨天晚上！那是一片混乱！”

      “你能不能不戴王冠？”

      “当然不能！五朔节的宴会，国王要有国王的样子。” 亚瑟暴躁地抓着头发。“你也该快点起来，我们要去见骑士和其他那些国王王后们了。”

      “好吧。再给我一分钟。”梅林在枕头里咕哝。

 

      “我的王冠是正的吗？”亚瑟站在大门后面，有点紧张地跺了跺脚。

      “当然。”梅林再次帮他扶了扶。虽然从出生那天起，亚瑟就在参加大大小小的宴会，但他依然会紧张，这只是因为他想要做到完美。梅林知道这一点。

      “我觉得有人在动我的头发。”

      “是我的魔法。”

      “为什么？是翘起来了吗？”

      “没有翘起来。只是因为它很喜欢你的金发而已。”

      “听起来很让人放心。”亚瑟吸了口气，“好了，我们要进去了。”

      亚瑟伸出了臂弯。

 

 

 

END


End file.
